This invention relates to a reversible disc plow.
Various kinds of reversible disc plows are well known, a typical plow of this type having a more or less horizontal main frame which is rigidly secured at the front to an upright front frame, made for connection to the three-point suspension gear of a tractor, a beam, pivoted under the main frame, being capable of being oscillated by a hydraulic cylinder to either normal or reversed position, inclining, in one direction or the other, to the direction of travel. Agricultural discs are carried by droppers or hangers pivoted about vertical axes to the beam, the angle of breast cut being adjustable, and the hangers being automatically pivoted as the beam is swung to normal or reversed position, a rear or furrow wheel mounted behind the beam also being automatically brought to properly aligned position when the beam is swung in one direction or the other.
Although reversible disc plows of this character have many advantages in a number of different plowing conditions, certain disadvantages have been found in such implements previously made. If the plow is being used in ground which includes large stones, stumps or other obstructions, very considerable shocks and stresses may be applied to the plow frame and other parts, and to the tractor and its three-point linkage, when a disc strikes such an obstacle, this being particularly so when the plow is fairly large and drawn by a powerful tractor. Another disadvantage is found in the mounting of the rear or furrow wheel, the moving parts of which are liable to undue wear and/or distortion in use under severe conditions. For example, if a powerful tractor drawing the plow should be turned sharply when the rear wheel is in the soil, it or its mounting are likely to be seriously damaged.
The present invention has been devised with the general object of overcoming or very greatly reducing these disadvantages, by providing a reversible multi-disc plow for attachment to the three-point linkage system of a tractor, wherein shocks and stresses occurring when a disc strikes an obstacle are very materially reduced, and in which the mounting for the rear or furrow wheel is particularly sturdy and trouble-free in operation.